<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>true love's reverie pt. 2 by awkwardwritersyndrome</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26941264">true love's reverie pt. 2</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardwritersyndrome/pseuds/awkwardwritersyndrome'>awkwardwritersyndrome</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Korvira Week 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingerfucking, Korvira Week, Korvira Week Day Seven, Smut, by why question it, idk if this spirit sex is canon, korvira's spirit forms deserve sex too</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:02:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26941264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardwritersyndrome/pseuds/awkwardwritersyndrome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <strong>Prompt: soft</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>"Every tiny movement is amplified by their spiritual forms. Fingertips feel like plumes, lapping tongues are saturated clouds, lips are velvet whispers. "</em>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C5eVSOYVads&amp;ab_channel=BeyonceSasha1">
    <span>Song: Speechless x Beyoncé</span>
  </a>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Korra &amp; Kuvira (Avatar), Korra/Kuvira (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Korvira Week 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>true love's reverie pt. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em> And as if Korra can read her mind, she throws herself onto Kuvira’s lap and takes her mouth again. This time she doesn’t hold back, she pulls her in closer, settling against her thighs. She doesn't dare break away, not until she proves just how much she’s missed her. </em> </p>
<hr/><p>Kuvira’s hands search for something to hold onto to keep her on the ground, lest she float away back to her room. The fuzzy wool of Korra’s blue sweater becomes an anchor tethering her to earth. Their spirits eclipse like moons revolving around the same planet. The unconditional love they share manifests as heat all around them, the intensity of their kiss is an homage to the sun’s flame, burning at a thousand degrees. At any minute their besotted moans will combust, setting them on fire from need.</p><p>Korra feels the tugging at the hem of her top, so she peels it off like the rind to an orange, revealing an expanse of supple flesh, ripe for the taking. Her body summons Kuvira’s mouth, an eternal invitation for worship. </p><p>And worship is what Kuvira offers in the form of a curious tongue. Broad determined strokes across Korra’s ribs makes her ticklish and warm. The licking travels up her side, under her arm, across her shoulder, and onto her neck. Kuvira eyes the fluttering vein just below Korra’s skin before trapping it between her lips. She sucks the circle of flesh until Korra is scratching at the bare skin of her neck. “Kuvira please…”</p><p>“Please what,” she asks blankly, knowing the answer, craving shameless pleas for more.</p><p>There’s never any begging, only a string of downy cries, and the sound of her name. <em> Kuvira. Kuvira. Kuvira. </em></p><p>“Say it a thousand more times, I promise it’ll never wear old.”</p><p>Korra drops her head back, lulled into a trance by Kuvira’s deep raspy voice, and lowers her hips as far as she can. Her legs are spread wide above Kuvira’s lap, but she’s not close enough to feel her, at least not the way she wants. Kuvira comes out of her bra before cradling Korra’s waist in the crook of her arm. She brings their bare bodies together, hydroplaning against each other, both misted with sweat. </p><p>Once Korra’s neck is red from the fresh bruising, Kuvira works her mouth down to a perky brown nipple, flicking her tongue a few times to gauge Korra’s proximity to the edge. A quartet of short ragged breaths tells her everything she needs to know, and she restricts her tongue to a tortuously slow pace. As Korra’s breast is lavished with tender licks, her sex moistens and clenches uncontrollably. She’s inebriated by the caress of Kuvira’s tongue, she wants it everywhere—on her, around her, through her, and in her—endlessly, forever.</p><p>Two dexterous fingers replace the nipping of Kuvira’s teeth against Korra’s breast, pinching delicately, slowly, and with purpose. Korra leans into the teasing sensation, her body vibrating all over, anticipating ecstasy. </p><p>Kuvira becomes offended by their remaining clothes—Korra’s pants, her own panties. She rolls Korra onto her back, bedding her in the flowers before correcting the situation. Once she’s shed her underwear, she hooks a finger under the elastic of Korra’s panties, and guides them down Korra’s long legs. Her mouth is open just enough for Korra to feel every heavy breath between the lazy kisses placed along her shin, and knee, and thigh, until Kuvira reaches her pelvis. Every tiny movement is amplified by their spiritual forms. Fingertips feel like plumes, lapping tongues are saturated clouds, lips are velvet whispers. </p><p>Kuvira’s hands wash over Korra’s skin like a silk sheet while she indulges in her folds, lathering them in juices. The tip of her tongue prods at Korra’s entrance, presses against the throbbing, dripping walls. Hitched breathing provides a soundtrack for the steady curling of Kuvira’s tongue. It undulates inside Korra, sinking deeper as she opens, welcoming the pleasure, pleading for it with the roll of her hips. Her fists uproot flowers and dig into the black soil, she feels dangerously close to taking flight.</p><p>The world bends around them, the sky dims, and wind stokes their fire. “I’m coming,” Korra whimpers as Kuvira hugs around her shaking thighs, holding her in place, working her apart. Nothing has ever felt this good. No one has ever fucked Korra like this. </p><p>An otherworldly force takes over her body. Suddenly she’s on the ocean floor, squirming beneath the immense pressure of her orgasm. It’s an incandescent rapture that ignites every piece of her. “Mmmm...please...don’t stop...” Korra loses her words as she peaks.</p><p>Kuvira holds tight, supporting every tremor until the best of it passes. She gradually releases her arms and crawls forward so they’re face to face. She peers lovingly at Korra’s worn out expression of bliss. It’s heartening to know that this is her right now, her tomorrow, her destiny. Inside of two blue eyes lies an entire lifetime of love—unwritten and waiting for an author. When they are together like this they write poetry with their hands, turn desire into words, and pen chapters with amorous ink.</p><p>“Come here,” Korra coaxs. Her lips part to take Kuvira’s mouth, glistening and drenched in cum. She pauses to enjoy the image of her juices running down her girlfriend’s chin. She thumbs away a clear droplet before pulling Kuvira by the chin, bringing them into another wanton kiss.</p><p>Without looking they maneuver to a seated position, Kuvira’s legs thrown over Korra’s and wrapped around her back. Their breasts are tacky from sweat as they press together, and the embrace renews their arousal. Korra has been starved of such affection for a month, but all she can think of is being inside of Kuvira, and her hands are outrunning her mind.</p><p>There’s already a stream between Kuvira’s legs because giving always sets her off. Korra wants to be coy, or exercise patience, but neither are an option when Kuvira stares at her with a heady gaze, eyes glazed over with hunger, asking silently to be fucked.</p><p>Korra ventures inside, shallow, and careful. The first few pumps are answered by sharp inhaling, “Oh...hnnn...fuck.” Kuvira lets her head fall forward against Korra’s, and she inches further into her lap to send her fingers deeper, and deeper. She needs to feel it, every bit of length, because she’s been denied for so long.</p><p>“You miss this?” Korra asks against her lips. Kuvira only nods.</p><p>Slender brown fingers spread across Kuvira’s ass, palming her firmly, guiding her hips as she rides Korra’s hand. When she wants to go faster in pursuit of her orgasm, Korra makes her wait. She wants it to last, she wants to savor the feral groans and incoherent utterances. </p><p>“I love fucking you, Vira.” <em> More than anything </em>, she adds in her head. It’s a privilege to be given control, Kuvira is rarely this vulnerable, and never by choice, but she trusts Korra. She never has to hold back. She can completely let go knowing Korra will always catch her.</p><p>“Please can I come,” Kuvira begs. There’s no substance to her voice. It’s light and breathy, barely a whisper. Korra can’t deny her any longer. She loosens her grip on Kuvira’s ass and lets her rock against her fingers with fervor. Korra’s digits glide in and out of Kuvira with miraculous ease, even as she tightens around them, her pussy swallowing them with every thrust. There is nothing left of her frustration, her yearning, or the icy persona she wears to protect herself. </p><p>Kuvira tenses as she touches the stars, resting on the edge of a blade, frozen for a moment before she deliquesces into a puddle of twitching limbs. Korra kisses her flushed cheeks as she pants, slumped over and unable to hold her own weight. They fall into a sublime silence—wet, hot, and spent.</p><p>The Spirit World comes back into view and they regain their modesty. Without rushing they get dressed, brushing against each other intermittently, fighting the temptation to go again. Korra piles her hair into a loose bun and smooths her shirt. </p><p>“Does that even matter,” Kuvira asks haughtily. Technically, their bodies are thousands of miles apart, perfectly still like nothing ever happened.</p><p>“Oh yeah,” Korra laughs. Spirit stuff has never been her forte, and she forgets what’s what all the time. “Force of habit.”</p><p>Kuvira grins as she watches Korra continue with her half-hearted primping. The Avatar’s easygoing personality bubbles over into everything she does. It’s completely enchanting, and Kuvira can’t deny how smitten she is.</p><p>“What?!” Korra gasps. Her eyes get wide when she notices Kuvira staring. She touches her body as if part of it may have disappeared. </p><p>“Nothing,” Kuvira hums, lips curled into a knowing grin. “It's just you...I can’t say enough how much I love you.”</p><p>Korra blushes like it’s her first time hearing it. Honestly, it never gets old. “Funny thing is...” she walks into Kuvira’s space and closes the gap between them, wrapping her arms around Kuvira’s neck. “I really love you too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It has been incredibly fun celebrating Korvira week, and I hope all my humble offerings have been entertaining! Thank you for reading, commenting, kudos'ing, etc. Let's do this again next year 🧡</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>